Clash of Red and Black
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Both Law and Kidd have a thing for a certain Supernova. They aren't exactly happy at that fact. FemLuffyxLawxKidd Rated T because of Kidd's foul language.
1. Chapter 1

"...Mugiwara-ya, so we meet again." Hmm...she hasn't changed all that much in two years. Sure, she's probably grown in strength and her curves might have grown as well but...oh God, did I just mentally admit that?

"Nice to see you again Tra-guy! Hey, hey! Thanks for saving me that time!" She flashed her signature grin at me which somehow gave me a brief moment of feeling too warm despite the fact it was snowing and freezing. I sighed. This is what I get for falling for an idiot like her. Along with that stupid Kidd.

"Don't mention it, it was just a spur of the moment..." Just leave already. If you stay any longer, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to hide my flushed face any longer.

"Thanks anyways! But...where is your crew and that talking bear...?"

"Somewhere...don't forget we are rivals. The next time you see me, you're dead." What a lie. As if I could bring myself to hurt even a hair of hers.

"Shishsishi, looking forward to it!" She flashed me one more grin before running off. Presumably to find her comrades.

I discreetly slid a piece of paper onto her straw hat, secured by it's ribbon. That paper is a map that shows where her comrades are. She's find it sooner or later. As long as she doesn't know it's from me, then everything is fine. For now, I'll focus on my goal. But...Luffy, sooner or later...you'll officiously be mine. I already decided that, when? I have no idea. I still remember the first time I met you though. It was at the Human Auction House where you just suddenly crashed in. I had expected it to be a huge, full-grown men or perhaps merman, seeking revenge, but definitely not a young girl. Her petite face was scrunched in anger and her long, black hair swished behind her with every step. Heh, that Celestial Dragon went flying. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing like a madman and I'm pretty sure Kidd was holding back too.

"Heh. Surely, you'll be mine. There's no escape, Sencho-chan..."

"Pfft, you wish. As if I'd hand her over to a creepy doctor like you. I mean seriously, sending a hundred hearts to Marine HQ just to become a warlord? You're insane."

I recognized the voice immediately. "Says the man that fell in love with a girl that he marked as his rival. Who's the creep now, Kidd?" I dodged a sword that was undoubtingly aimed at my head.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Che. You're no better than me. Maybe even worse-?" I sarcastically remarked as I dodged another blade, this time aimed at my heart.

"Of course I know I'm a fool, but you're not any better. I mean, what kind of idiots fall in love with a girl like that?!"

"...Us apparently. I reckon that Zoro and Sanji guy also have a thing for her."

"Jeez, how does a barely-passing girl like her steal so many hearts in the first place?! I mean, she has sex-appeal, but she's always binding her curves! They get in the way when I'm fighting, she says, bullshit."

"Hmp, well we can't exactly do anything about that. For now...I'll go buy some meat."

"H-Hey! You cheater! No fair!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mugiwara-ya...what the hell are you doing here...?"

"Shishishishi, I thought this was your submarine. I recognized your flag immediately." I blushed. I didn't know why, but knowing she remembered small things like this made me happy. I smiled slightly.

"Well, come in already. We'll be taking off soon. Don't worry, I'll drop you off to town to meet your nakama later if you wish." She grinned.

"Really? Thank you, Tra-guy!" She giggled slightly as she entered and immediately tackled Bepo, which I'm guessing was her intention the second she saw him.

"W-w-wha-..?! Urk, get off of me already!" I silently chuckled. I also loved this innocent and childish aspect of her, a rare quality found in pirates.

"Everyone! Food is ready- oh shit! Captain, did you let her in-?! No! Don't go in there, you idiot! Somebody stop her or we'll starve!"

"Heh, don't worry. I bought some extra meat in case this happens..."

"Oi Captain, you actually wanted this to happen, didn't you?" I just chuckled at Penguin's accusation. I can't exactly deny it though.

"0.34 seconds! She finished all our food in exactly 0.34 seconds! Wait...why am I even announcing this?! I should be panicking! Captain!"

"Don't worry, Bepo. I bought some extra meat, _just for us_."

"Eh?! No fair, Tra-guy!" She pouted like a little child. I was about to give in before the rest of my crew hauled me away.

"We're sorry, Captain. But we can't let you give her all our food. We're six hours away from destination and it's already been four hours since our last meal."

"I see...sorry Mugiwara-ya, no more food for you. You'll get fat."

"Aw...oh, and I'm rubber, your argument is invalid." She stuck her tongue at me and went to tackle Bepo again. I have no idea why she likes doing that.

"Captain! Somebody on the Den Den Mushi is looking for you!" I strolled over and stared at the Den Den Mushi.

"Who is it-?"

"Hey there stupid Law, are you busy?"

"Well, I'm submerged 2000 feet, so yes."

"Aw too bad. I found this place full of chicks-"

"Oh! Kidd, is that you?" I gasped as Luffy suddenly appeared in front of me. How does she keep doing that?!

"Oi...Luffy...is that you...?" I shuddered. Kidd's going to make our next meeting quite unpleasant.

"Yes! Tra-guy just fed me looots of meat and yummy food! I'm going to stay in his submarine for umm...a while until I get to the next town!"

"Really...? What town are you heading to...? Maybe I'll join up with you..." Shit, Kidd is getting really pissed.

"It's Wano Country! Haha, isn't that a funny name?"

"Wano Country now is it...? Men! Set course to Wano Country! Oh and Luffy...tell Law I'll be looking forward to seeing him...and for his sake, he should make it there quick..."

"Shishishishi, no need! Tra-guy is listening!"

"Don't worry, Kidd, I'll make it there as quick as I can, just for you." I sarcastically remarked.

"Men, take the longest route possible!" I smirked. I'm sure Kidd heard that.

"What?! Why you-!" -Beep- I hung up the Den Den Mushi and just smirked. This raven-headed cutie isn't going anywhere soon.

"Hello? Kidd? You still there?"

"Mugiwara-ya, he hung up already."

"Oh, really...? Hmm...what do you guys usually do in a submarine?"

"Well, we eat, we sleep and repeat."

"Shishishi, that rhymed! That sounds pretty nice, but what else do you do?"

"I usually study medical stuff, but I spar sometimes too-"

"Oooh, yay! Let's spar!"

"Erm, alright then." I signaled her to follow me with my hand and walked down a narrow hallway. It was slightly suffocating, since she was right behind me.

"Umm, Mugiwara-ya...what...do you do on your ship?" Dammit, this is what happens when it becomes so awkward it's suffocating. I just felt like I had to say something.

"Hmm...not much, really. Even though I'm the Captain, I don't do much. Nami usually plans out where we go and Sanji makes our food, and...I usually just eat and sleep...like you guys! Shishsishi, but it's not boring since I usually play with Chopper and Usopp!"

"Hmm, it sounds like a fun ship...I might visit it someday." Just to see you though, of course. If the rest of your nakama are as crazy as you are, I rather not meet them for a long time.

"You should! We have tons of fun all the time!" I smiled. She looks so beautiful when she's so happy. Even more so when she's happy talking to me.

"Well, here we are, Mugiwara-ya." I opened a door and it led to a huge battle field. While our submarine is considerably small, we had too much room in the basement, so we made it into a sparring/training area.

"Woah, cool!" Her eyes shined with excitement and fascination. Which happens a lot.

"Make your move, Mugiwara-ya, I'd love to see your progress..."

"Shishishsishi...Second Gear." My mouth twisted into an amused smile as steam came out of her. How fascinating...

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"Room." She swiftly jumped out of the sphere I created.

"Jet Pistol!" I barely evaded the haki-infused punch. Damn, if that hit me, I'd it all over.

She bit her thumb and blew into it. I gasped as her arm expanded and became huge.

"Third Gear! Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!"

"Room." I struggled as I tried to force her arm to stop moving. I grabbed my sword, I was prepared to cut it all up before her arm shrunk. Scratch that, she shrunk.

"Aw, dammit." I just stared at her. She now highly resembled a child, I chuckled. She looked so helpless and way too cute right now. I walked over to her and picked her up, she was significantly lighter, although she was quite light to begin with.

"Hey, hey, no fair."

"I think this fight is over, Mugiwara-ya." She smiled.

"Not yet." I gasped as she suddenly changed back to normal size.

"Wha-?!"

"Er, Tra-guy, can you get your hands off my chest? It's hard to breathe." I blushed a deep hue of pink as I abruptly let her go.

"Shishsishi, thanks Tra-guy-! ...Tra-guy? Where did you go...?"

Meanwhile...

"Dammit..."

"Captain, how did you lose so much blood...?"

"Shut up Bepo..."

That day, Law Trafalgar lost enough blood to knock him unconscious.

"Hmm? Tra-guy was unconscious? That makes me the winner, right...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**10th Squad 3rd Seat****- Thank you! Yes, I was actually thinking that myself!**

**theyuyu96****- Thankies! Haha, I love the Captains too! Especially Law and Luffy, but Kidd is a good character too. **

**animequeen1012****- Shishsishi, anything goes in fanfiction. **

**sunnyzhp22****- Interesting point. In my opinion, I would think Luffy would leave her crew for no apparent reason since she's reckless like that. I would suppose Kidd and Law kept in touch since they promised to meet again in the New World. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, and Law is in the character selection, but I don't know why it's not appearing. I'll take Kidd off and see if it works. **

**LyricojaeCassie****- They are cute, aren't they :3 Thanks for reading!**

**Monkey D. Writer****- She's our dense Luffy alright :D Thanks for reading!**

**P.S To my readers. Haha, this is kinda embarrassing, but I never actually watched the anime and only read up to about chapter 240 or so. Sorry if I make the characters out of character, but I saw their fight against the Marines on Youtube and I loved them dearly, so know you know. **

"Captain, we're almost there!" I grumbled with annoyance.

"Oooh! We're almost there?! Yay! I'll see my nakama again! Also, I'll be able to see Kidd-"

"Mugiwara-ya, Kidd said he had some delay. Let's stop at a different island first okay?"

"Huh? But what about my nakama-"

"I heard they made good takoyaki..."

"They'll worry about me- wait, did you say takoyaki?!" Drool started dripping down her mouth, and as disgusting as it was, he was happy he was able to convince her.

"Takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki..." She chanted happily. Suddenly, the Den Den Mushi rang.

"Ah, I'll get it-!"

"Room." I held the struggling Luffy in the air.

"Sorry Mugiwara-ya, but everything you touch has a habit of self-suicide."

"Wha-?! That's hardly true! Objects can't self-suicide-!" Crash.

"...Law, I touched your vase and it committed self-suicide." I sighed as I walked over to the Den Den Mushi and answered it. Immediately, I could hear Kidd's annoyed voice.

"Why the hell are you taking so long?! I've been waiting for one hour now-!"

"Kidd?! Is that you?! Why are you in a 'delay' whatever that is! Tra-guy said we can get takoyaki, I'll bring you some!"

"Delay...? Who...me? Law...get your stupid ass here this minute or-" Click.

"Eh...how rude, he hung up on me again. I guess the delay might take a little longer..."

"Tra-guy! I can fly in here, shishishishi!" I smiled. I gently let her down back on the ground as she protested.

"Mugiwara-ya, we're almost there." Do they have takoyaki? I have no idea.

"Yay!" After a few more minutes, we were above sea level and we all exited.

"Captain, are you sure this is fine? If there's no takoyaki, she's going to throw a fit."

"Sigh, still better than handing her to Kidd."

"Keeeimiii-chaaan! ...I still want to know, do you poop?" I face-palmed, I can see why her crew was so eager to have some free-time without their Captain.

"Erm...well I-"

"Don't. If you answer, I'll lose my appetite."

"Hey, hey, that's rude Tra-guy! Anyway, hey Keimi-chan!"

"Keimi, this is Tra-guy Law! He's a surgeon! Tra-guy, this is Keimi-chan, she's a mermaid! She makes really good takoyaki! Oh! Were you planning to buy from her? Wait, Keimi-chan, why are you so far away from Merman Island...?"

"I just wanted to travel the New World a little bit. Don't worry, I'm going to safe areas." Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi, you sound like Nami! She was angry at me for wanting to go to the most fun island! It was dangerous she said, boo she's a party-pooper."

"Haha, that's funny! Do you want to buy some takoyaki? 500 beli per person."

"Erm, darn it. Nami usually pays for things like this-"

"Don't worry Mugiwara-ya, I'll pay for you." She lit up immediately and tackled me in a hug.

"Really? Thanks, Tra-guy! You're the best!" I swore my face was going to burn off.

"N-No, problem..." I swore my heart was going crazy as she was nudging her head at my chest.

"Tra-guy...you smell nice." I swore I was losing conscious. Oh wells, if I was dying, at least I would die happy.

"Tra-guy...? Isn't that Kidd...?" Immediately, I snuck her inside my jacket.

"Mugiwara-ya, don't say anything or I won't buy takoyaki for you." I blushed as I felt her nod.

"Also...don't move too much, if possible."

"Oh...why isn't it my _good pal_, Law."

"What's wrong, Kidd? You seem angry?" He was indeed angry, his face was nearly as red as his hair.

"Alright, where's Luffy?" I smiled.

"You just missed her. She's hading to Wano Country." He swore and ordered his men to head to Wano Country. I blushed a bit more as Luffy squirmed a little bit.

"...What's wrong with you, Law? Your entire face is pink."

"Shut up, it's just really hot here."

"Well obviously, since you're always submerged in the dark, cold sea. Surely, a place where most girl would hate to be-?"

"Shut up up Kidd." He smirked and headed off. Once he was out of sight, I let Luffy out of my jacket. Her hair was messed up slightly and she was panting since it was probably suffocating in there. She started stretching.

"Tra-guy, why did you lie about me going to Wano Country?"

"Kidd's ship is super slow since it's so big and he has so many men, even if we stay here for a day, he won't be at Wano Country by then. That's why he had so many delays."

"...Oh, I get it!" She smiled cutely and headed towards Kemi.

"Give me ten boxes please." Hmm...500x10 equals 5000 beli. Sigh, oh wells, it's worth it to keep her here with me.

"Sure, Luffy-chan." She opened her portable stove and started cooking.

"Hmm...Kidd won't mind if we stay here for a day...or a few...right?"

"Curse that Law! I can't find her anywhere! She better be here, or someone's going to lose a head."

"Yum...I love takoyaki..."


End file.
